Beneath the Full Moon
by animefrk101
Summary: Discontinued!
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

A/N: Okay, so this is the first book of the Dark Sky Quartet. At least I hope so. It depends on whether or not I actually finish the story and if any new ideas come to my head. But be warned, if it doesn't get any reviews, then chapters won't be published. Also, don't expect me to update often. It takes me forever to get my thoughts gathered and for your information, I have no idea where this story is going. I don't even know how it's going to end. So here's the story.

Chapter 1: Prologue

Serenity ran down a street as fast as she could, carrying her 2 month old baby daughter with her. The Youmas that attacked her meant only one thing, her husband, Orius (pronounced or-ri-us), was dead. Serenity and Orius were taking a walk in the park when they were suddenly attacked by two Youmas. Orius transformed into his lunarian form, becoming King Orius of the Moon Kingdom. He then shouted to Serenity to run and that he would hold them off so they could get away. Knowing that the Youmas were after her baby, Serenity shouted 'I love you' to Orius then ran as fast as she could. After about 10 minutes, she stopped to get a breather, only to be ambushed by the same two Youmas that attacked them. The Youmas caught Serenity by surprised. Taking advantage of that, they wrenched her baby out of her arms and knocked her to the ground. Fearing for her baby daughter's life, she pulled out the silver crystal and transformed into Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom. The Youmas were very strong, but Serenity was eventually able to dust one of the monster's and take her baby back. Once her baby daughter was back in her arms, she ran for her life transforming back into her civilian form in the process. Unfortunately, she suffered many severe injuries from battling only one Youma, fearing to use to much of the silver crystal.

As she was running downt the street she came across her friend Ikuko. Ikuko had followed her husband to America only 4 years before. Serenity came to a running stop right in front of Ikuko as she saw her.

"Serenity, what happened? Why are you in such a state?" asked Ikuko in a shocked voice. "You should be in the hospital, you're losing a lot of blood!" At that moment a roar erupted from the end of the street. Instantly her parental instincts kicked in. '_I have to protect my daughter,_' thought Serenity. She shoved her daughter into Ikuko's arms. "Protect my daughter," she whispered, then shoved her out of the way as the Youma came charging at her, slamming into her and knocking her to the ground. The Youma came to a halt at the other end of the other end of the street. Quickly, Serenity pulled out the silver crystal, and stood up. The Youma charged again. Suddenly there was a bright light and then Serenity collapsed.

* * *

Serenity had the vague impression of being transported to the nearby hospital before fainting and drifting off to a dream. In her dream, the moon goddess Selene stood before her.

"Serenity, I know you did what you needed to do, but using that much power through the silver crystal came with a price. Now you are dying. I will transfer some of my energy to you so you may have enough energy to maintain your life and do the necessary things," said Selene sadly, "You must write your daughter a letter and give her the silver crystal. Good-bye Serenity." And with those words, she faded and jolted back to reality before she could reply.

* * *

When Serenity awoke, she found herself in a hospital bed with IV's attached. She was very tired. Slowly she sat up and called for the nurse. "Do I have any visitors?" asked Serenity tiredly.

"Yes but you should not see them, you are not well enough," replied the nurse.

"Who are they?"

"There are only two people, Kenji and Ikuko Tsukino."

"Will you please send them in and bring me an envelope, 3 pieces of paper and a pencil?" It took a while to convince the nurse but eventually she complied to Serenity's wishes.

When Ikuko and Kenji walked in, they were happy to see that she was alive. They carried Serenity's daughter with them. When Serenity collapsed them became quite scared. They were happy now to see there friend alive. Then the nurse came in with the items Serenity requested. "Where do you want me to put these?" she asked.

"Ikuko, please give my daughter to Kenji and take the items I requested." Ikuko obeyed. "Now please write down what I say." After she was done dictating the letter, she pulled out a necklace. The necklace had a single crystal that was in the shape of a teardrop and about the size of a quarter. "This is for my daughter." Serenity could feel her strength fading. "Give this and the letter I wrote to her when she is 16. Taken care of mu daughter." Serenity paused to gather her breath, it was becoming harder to breath. "My daughter's name is Serena Moon. Please treat her like your own." Ikuko could sense something was wrong.

"What do you mean 'please treat her as your own?' You're going to live and be able to see her grow up!" said Ikuko and a scared voice. Serenity didn't answer.

"Kenji, please give me my daughter." For a while, Serenity held Serena in her arms. She knew she was dying. '_Thank God Orius and I did our will already,'_thought Serenity. She gave Serena to Ikuko. "You guys have been good friends and kept in touch with me even when you went away. Thank You." Then, Serenity's vision faded into darkness. Her last words to Ikuko and Kenji were, "Please take care of Serenity, and tell her I love her." And with that, she died.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note:

Sorry!!!!! I know I haven't updated in a year but I officially don't know what to do next! I have now lost interest in these stories. I'm planning another one, but it may or may not be a crossover fiction of some sort. So until I regain interest in the stories, I am officially putting these stories on HIATUS. So, with my apologies, I tell you to wait patiently for my next story to come out. Again Sorry!!!!!!

Animefrk101


End file.
